Raki's Change
by DemonFallenAngel
Summary: What would happen if he didn't follow Clair and instead went North and met up with Priscilla?


I do NOT own Claymore, My First Claymore FanFic! Supportive Criticism is welcomed!

Raki's Change

Raki, a 15 year old boy was walking away from his hometown Pieta with a sword on his back and some heavy clothing on and had a wound that had was shining silver and he couldn't figure out why his veins were popping out so he was walking away due to the fact that his brother was actually a yoma was killed by a claymore and he was kicked out of the village so Raki is now traveling North whether he knew it or not.

Raki had traveled for several days with little rest for about an hour or two and ate little during that time so he spent little time in one area so he didn't draw attention to himself such as Yoma or bandits during this Raki and his head was hurting this whole time while his veins bulged constantly and he didn't know why.

Raki found himself in the Northern Mountains filled with snow and was currently having a blizzard. Raki was having trouble keeping himself up due to the fact of the snow storm causing him to exert more energy to keep walking and with the Headache he had didn't help any.

Raki was walking slowly due to his exhaustion when he saw a figure in the snow. He saw the person had a feminine figure with wings, a sword on her back and dark skin. He immediately thought yoma because he knows for a fact that neither Claymore's nor humans have dark skin or wings on their back so he stood still and watched as she came closer.

Priscilla was patrolling the mountains in the North area for Isley and ended up thinking on how she ended up here. She used to be Claymore #2 but that didn't matter to her no more, she had killed the Tereasa of the Faint smile but on the price of awakening. She weakened several of the other Claymore's then left the child that was with the Tereasa and saw that she was not worth it and left to pursue food due to her recent awakening causing her to have a very big appetite.

She had her meal of human guts and blood and went North and found herself fighting against the Abyssal One Isley of the North and she had won but after that he pledge that he would not harm her so she ended up staying with the guy for 12 years and became one of the people that helped in the war against other Abyssal's.

So here she is now scouting the mountains with her sword on her back when she saw a man standing right in front of her. She was confused then she saw his weary look and his droopy eyes but they were also defiant with a look of pain in his expression and his veins were bulging constantly and she noticed the smallest amount of yoki in his body. They stared at each other for over 10 minutes not saying a single word or batting an eyelash.

Raki sighed then started sitting down "Fuck this I am sitting down, to damn tired been walking for 3 days straight with little rest and a headache that's been hurting ever since that damn Yoma attack and my veins are bulging ever since I woke up from that injury I had gotten from that Yoma attack, I know you're a Yoma or a awakened being whatever you want to call yourselves due to the fact I know Claymore's or humans wings or dark skin, seems like you're doing a patrol due to the fact you're not flying and the sword on your back, the name is Raki by the way, you don't look so bad in that form." Raki said casually in a tired tone.

Priscilla was shocked and she blushed at the same time that a human could walk for 3 days straight and that he knew she was an awakened being and compliment her even though she was in this form. Priscilla walks up to Raki and examine him and his veins sits in front of him then asks "Why are not afraid of my form and know about Yoma even though you look 15 and are human and my name is Priscilla and why are you in the North?" She asks but notice's that Raki was not paying attention and was holding his head in pain and his body was bulging and he started screaming.

Raki was holding his head at the pain as his body started changing skin tone from a tan to a reddish/black color and his body started changing similar to Priscilla's body but tougher looking, his hair changed from brown to silver and he grew wings and he grew a lot of fangs on his mouth.

During the whole transformation Priscilla watched in morbid curiosity as Raki changed from a human to a Yoma similar to her with power that she had when she was a Claymore when trained and is hotter than a lot of the Yoma in her view point, she might be a Yoma but she can still love.

After the transformation Raki looked at himself and was shocked at how strong he felt and looked but that was soon dwarfed by the hunger he felt and he knew exactly what he wanted. Priscilla saw the look and smiled and beckoned Raki to follow her.

"Come Raki-kun…I'm sure you want to eat guts and blood it will take some time to get used to it but over time…you will come to find it to your…liking and maybe after you've had your fill I can take you to Isley and help you train and i will hopefully get to know you better because I find your scent along with your personality and look have intoxicated me." She said seductively and she started walking away swaying her hips taunting Raki in a sexual way. Raki growled due to the new instincts he obtained then smirked then followed her.

Raki had his full of 2 human's because he really didn't want to kill humans even though he was now a Yoma, they spent time talking about the North and their lives and Raki found Priscilla very interesting and she found him interesting and they had something's in common.

Raki and Priscilla arrived at Isley's house and they entered and say Isley waiting for them in the foyer, he saw Raki next to Priscilla and gave a grin because he felt Priscilla's Yoki and Raki's awakening.

He got up from his chair and walked up to Raki and extended a hand. "Welcome to the North my friend let's hope we can get along…especially you and Pricilla haha." He said happily. Raki blushed and turned away and so did Priscilla. "So tell me how you came up to the north and met Priscilla." Isley asked.

Please REVIEW


End file.
